K The Stage
Also known as STAGE K. The story of K in stage play format. The background music are also from the original soundtrack of the anime. It's repeating tagline is "Twisting, writhing, fraying, breaking—this is a story of 'bonds'." (ねじれ、のたうち、ほつれて、きれる――これは、「絆」の物語。) The first play is titled "K The Stage" (舞台『Ｋ』), and showed at Roppongi Blue Theater in August 6-10, 2014. It covers the start of story shown in the K anime, until Neko undoes her power on Yashiro's memories. The second play is titled "K The Stage II - Arousal of King-'''" (舞台『Ｋ』第二章-AROUSAL OF KING-') and showed at Tokyo AiiA 2.5 Theatre in August 5-15, 2015 and at Mielparque Hall in August 19-22, 2015. It continues from where the first stage play left off until the end of the first season of the K anime. Both stage plays use angela's KINGS and THE DARK as opening and ending themes. The spin-off novel Lost Small World also got a stage play, titled "'K -Lost Small World-'" and showed at Tokyo AiiA 2.5 Theatre in July 22-24, 2016 and at Kyoto Gekijou Theater in July 30-31, 2016. The fourth play, "'K The Stage -MISSING KINGS-'" (舞台『Ｋ -MISSING KINGS』) will show from October 19-22, 2017 in Kyoto and from October 27-29, 2017 in Tokyo. K The Stage *Major Cast **Ryou Matsuda as [[Isana Yashiro|'Yashiro Isana ]] **Yoshihiko Aramaki as [[Yatogami Kuroh|'''Kuroh]] [[Yatogami Kuroh|'Yatogami ']] **Arisa as [[Neko|'Neko']] **Seijirou Nakamura as [[Suoh Mikoto|'Mikoto Suoh']], Okama A **Juri as [[Kusanagi Izumo|'Izumo Kusanagi']], female student **Karin Ogino as [[Kushina Anna|'Anna Kushina ']] **Keisuke Ueda as [[Yata Misaki|'Misaki']] [[Yata Misaki|'Yata ']] **Yutaka Matsuzaki as [[Kamamoto Rikio|'Rikio']] [[Kamamoto Rikio|'Kamamoto ']] **Keisuke Minami as [[Reisi Munakata|'Reisi Munakata ']], Okama B **Kaoru Marimura as Seri Awashima **Hiroki Suzuki as [[Fushimi Saruhiko|'Saruhiko']] [[Fushimi Saruhiko|'Fushimi ']] *Minor Cast (alphabetical order, by family name) **Shiina Atsushi as Tatsuya Enomoto , Tatara Totsuka , mafia member **Chinatsu Eguchi as Sumika Inaba **Takayuki Fujimoto as Kōsuke Fujishima, Ren Gotō **Akihisa Hinata as Yūjirō Benzai, Masaomi Dewa, mafia boss **Yuuichi Matsumotot as Shōhei Akagi, Daiki Fuse, Sōta Mishina **Kentaro Menjou as Himori Akiyama, Yō Chitose, Prime Minister **Youta Odaka as Akira Hidaka, Daikaku Kokujōji **Ryousei Tanaka as Adolf K Weismann, Andy Dōmyōji, Eric Sōlt **Koudai Takikawa as Saburōta Bandō, Ryūhō Kamo, mafia member, school principal **Yuuka Yamauchi as Kukuri Yukizome **Anna Yuuzuki as Chiho Hyūga Matsuda.jpg Aramaki.jpg Arisa.jpg Nakamura.jpg Juri.jpg Ogino.jpg Ueda.jpg Matsuzaki.jpg Minami.jpg Marimura.jpg Suzuki.jpg K The Stage -Arousal of King- Cast * Main Cast **Ryou Matsuda as [[Isana Yashiro|'Yashiro Isana']] **Yoshihiko Aramaki as [[Yatogami Kuroh|'Kuroh']] [[Yatogami Kuroh|'Yatogami']] **Azusa Kusumoto as [[Neko|'Neko']] **Masanari Wada as [[Suoh Mikoto|'Mikoto Suoh']], mouse **Juri as [[Kusanagi Izumo|'Izumo Kusanagi']], [[Ichigen Miwa|'Ichigen Miwa']], female student, blue mouse **Karin Isobe as [[Kushina Anna|'Anna Kushina ']] **Keisuke Ueda as [[Yata Misaki|'Misaki']] Yata, red mouse **Yutaka Matsuzaki as [[Kamamoto Rikio|'Rikio']] Kamamoto,' '''present' Daikaku Kokujōji' **Keisuke Minami as [[Reisi Munakata|'Reisi Munakata']] **Kaoru Marimura as 'Seri Awashima ' **Shintarou Anzai as [[Fushimi Saruhiko|'Saruhiko']] [[Fushimi Saruhiko|'Fushimi ]] * Minor Cast (alphabetical order, by family name) ** Ayaka Ando as Klaudia Weismann ** Shotaro Arisawa as Adolf K Weismann, Ren Gotō, Homra member ** Chinatsu Eguchi as Sumika Inaba ** Akihisa Hinata as Yūjirō Benzai, Masaomi Dewa, Sōta Mishina, helicopter propeller ** Wakana Kingyo as Kukuri Yukizome ** Allen Kohatsu as Kōsuke Fujishima, Ryūhō Kamo ** Shori Kondo as Saburōta Bandō, Akira Hidaka, young Daikaku Kokujōji ** Kentaro Menjou as Himori Akiyama, Yō Chitose, mouse ** Ryosuke Nanjo as Andy Dōmyōji, Eric Sōlt ** Kazushi Takahashi as Tatsuya Enomoto, Tatara Totsuka, Homra member ** Mitsuaki Yanome as Shōhei Akagi, Daiki Fuse Matsudak2.jpg Aramakik2.jpg Kusumotok2.jpg Wadak2.jpg Jurik2.jpg Isobek2.jpg Uedak2.jpg Matsuzakik2.jpg Minamik2.jpg Marimurak2.jpg Anzaik2.jpg K The Stage -Lost Small World- Cast * Main Cast ** Keisuke Ueda as [[Yata Misaki|'''Misaki]] [[Yata Misaki|'Yata']] ** Shintarou Anzai as [[Fushimi Saruhiko|'Saruhiko']] [[Fushimi Saruhiko|'Fushimi ']] ** Yoshihiko Aramaki as [[Niki Fushimi|'Niki Fushimi']], [[Yatogami Kuroh|'Kuroh']] [[Yatogami Kuroh|'Yatogami']] ** Saki Funaoka as [[Aya Oogai|'Aya Oogai']] ** Masanari Wada as [[Suoh Mikoto|'Mikoto Suoh']] ** Terumi as [[Kusanagi Izumo|'Izumo Kusanagi']] ** Takahisa Maeyama as [[Tatara Totsuka|'Tatara Totsuka']] ** Yutaka Matsuzaki as [[Kamamoto Rikio|'Rikio']] [[Kamamoto Rikio|'Kamamoto ']] ** Karin Isobe as [[Kushina Anna|'Anna Kushina ']] ** Kazumi Doi as [[Reisi Munakata|'Reisi Munakata']] ** Kaoru Marimura as [[Seri Awashima|'Seri Awashima']], [[Kisa Fushimi|'Kisa Fushimi']] ** Takuya Kishimoto as [[Gen Shiotsu|'Gen Shiotsu']] ** Shouri Kondou as [[Akito Minato|'Akito Minato']] ** Yuuki Maekawa as [[Hayato Minato|'Hayato Minato']] ** Ryou Matsuda as [[Yashiro Isana|'Yashiro Isana']] (special appearance) Yatalsw.jpg Fushimilsw.jpg Nikilsw.jpg Oogailsw.jpg Suoulsw.jpg Kusanagilsw.jpg Tataralsw.jpg Kamamotolsw.jpg Kushinalsw.jpg Munakatalsw.jpg Awajima.jpg Shiotsulsw.jpg Minatolsw.jpg Hayatolsw.jpg Kuro offlsw.jpg K The Stage -MISSING KINGS- Cast * Main Cast **Yoshihiko Aramaki as [[Yatogami Kuroh|'Kuroh']] [[Yatogami Kuroh|'Yatogami']] **Konona Shiba as [[Neko|'Neko']] **Kandai Ueda as [[Mikoto Suoh|'Mikoto Suoh']] **Karin Isobe as [[Kushina Anna|'Anna Kushina ']] **Juri as [[Kusanagi Izumo|'Izumo Kusanagi']] **Keisuke Ueda as [[Yata Misaki|'Misaki']] Yata **Takahisa Maeyama as [[Tatara Totsuka|'Tatara Totsuka']] **Kenya Nakao as [[Rikio Kamamoto|'Rikio Kamamoto']] **Kento Ono as [[Reisi Munakata|'Reisi Munakata']] **Kaoru Marimura as Seri Awashima **Yuuya Kido as [[Saruhiko Fushimi|'Saruhiko Fushimi']] **Natsuki Oosaki as [[Yashiro Isana|'Yashiro Isana']] **Momoyo Koyama as Kukuri Yukizome, Douhan Hirasaka (unmasked) **Yoshihide Sasaki as [[Yukari Mishakuji|'Yukari Mishakuji']] * Minor Cast (alphabetical order, by family name) ** Takuya Ayachi ** Akihisa Hinata as Douhan Hirasaka (masked) ** Shouzou Iizuka as Daikaku Kokujōji ** Yukiya Koji ** Tomohiko Masuda ** Wataru Murakami ** Masahisa Nichihada ** Ryota Ryou ** Ken Shinsawa ** Yuki Yoshida Trivia * Mikoto Suoh's actor and Reisi Munakata's actor appeared together as okama in K The Stage. * In K The Stage, one of Yata and Fushimi's fight scenes included Yata using his baseball bat to attack and using his skateboard to guard against Fushimi's sabre. Some of them were done while Ueda is carried by stagehands, to depict Yata's jumps with his skateboard. The skateboard doesn't fall off. It is revealed in the backstage that Ueda has two pairs of identical shoes. One of the pairs has the right shoe attached to the skateboard. * Keisuke Ueda introduced his character as "Yata Fushimi" in K The Stage. This caused an uproar among the cast and the audience, and he immediately reasoned out that there are a lot of people in the cast and staff that kept saying "Yata" and "Fushimi" so it can't be helped and was bound to happen. * In K The Stage, before Kaoru Marimura can speak, Arisa suddenly cried aloud, cutting out Marimura and surprising everyone. Marimura, right after saying her character's name, then cried in the middle of speaking. * Yoshihiko Aramaki revealed in K The Stage that the voice for Ichigen Miwa's haiku recordings are from Hayami Shou, Ichigen's seiyuu. He also said that he loves the "Ichigen-sama set" (the Kotowari and the recorder), to which Ryou Matsuda replied "Kimoi!", which is the running gag in the series. * The actor for Niki Fushimi in K The Stage -Lost Small World- was kept a secret (the official website has posted the actors and actresses in costume—along with their names—except for Niki, which only contained a "?" in it) until the day of the play itself, where it was revealed that Yoshihiko Aramaki will do the role, who also played Kuroh Yatogami in the same play and previous stage plays. Video Website * K The Stage: http://www.marv.jp/special/stage-k-1/ * K The Stage II -Arousal of King-: http://www.marv.jp/special/stage-k-2/ * K The Stage -Lost Small World-: http://www.marv.jp/special/stage-k-3/ * K The Stage -MISSING KINGS-: http://www.marv.jp/special/stage-k/ Category:K The Stage